Break My Heart
by kittykat2892
Summary: Not for Keiko fans! Keiko breaks Yusuke's heart. No duh...Angst, attempted suicide. No real pairings or other warnings. I don't own YYH. Not Hilary Duff's song. Has my own poem that I made on the spot. :


Kitty: Konnichiwa! I am hoping that I can do a fic like this. If it sucks, then pfft. Whateva. It'll still be an update! Nyah:P So, I'm kind of in this depressed mood lately, and so I was going through some YYH fics, so that's why I'm doing something like this. First time without an OC:DDDDDDDD Ha HA!

breakmyheartbreakmyheartbreakmyheartbreakmyheartbreakmyheart

Pain driven tears joined with the falling rain as someone sat on one of the park benches.

"Why did I even come back..Back to all of this. At least there, I have something to take my anger out on. Here, I'd kill someone, so I can't..."

**_Break my heart in two_**

_**You don't care what your actions could do**_

Urameshi Yusuke stared out around the park, not even feeling the rain on his skin. He had gone to Keiko's house to find her with another guy. They had gone into her room and that was when Yusuke ran. Keiko was cheating. How many times had she done it before? Yeah, they weren't a real couple, but still. It hurt that Keiko would go behind his back and do something like _that_.

_**You don't see what your actions are doing to me**_

_**You're breaking me down, layer by layer, into nothing**_

Yusuke pulled out the small knife he always carried around. Just a normal pocketknife. He studided the small thing in his hand. So small, yet it could do so many things. It could save people's lives...And it could take them, too. Could save others from the pain of being alive. At that moment, Yusuke felt as if the whole world was against him. And he was pretty sure it was. He wasn't even sure if his 'friends' were worried about him at this very minute. He had left so suddenly and without a word to anyone.

_**Have I caught your attention yet?  
What else do I need to do to catch your eye?**_

He flicked the knife open, watching as the rain fell on the cold, unforgiving metal, watching the droplets form at the tip and fall off. Yusuke looked up into the grey sky, his heart broken in two. Keiko...Keiko was all he could think about. Had he not been good to her? Had he not shown that he liked her, loved her? Or did she just not care? Did she just enjoy toying with him so much that she had finally gone this far? Did she enjoy causing him so much pain?

_**I guess I'll have to be dramatic**_

_**And use my best friend's help**_

Yusuke looked back down at the knife in his hand. With this hand, he reached over to his left, and pulled his jacket sleeve up. He looked at his pale skin. He had been so sick when he had found Keiko with the other boy. It had hurt him so much that he had puked up his dinner. He was hurting that much inside.

_**It's metal shines as I lower it to my wrist**_

_**The crimson blood seeps up and mingles with the water cascading over me**_

Yusuke put the blade to his wrist gently, to see if it hurt at all. He saw his own blood come bubbling up from the small cut to fall with the rain droplets, making a small, bloody puddle at his feet. The cut. It didn't hurt at all.

_**I have taken the first step and no one can stop me**_

_**I have no friends left to hold me to this world**_

Yusuke tightened his grip on the handle.

_**Everybody has forgotten me**_

Yusuke winced, feeling hesitant. He didn't know if he really wanted to die again. To make his mother go through that pain again. But she was really the only one who would care if he died a second time. Keiko...Feh! She had her new friend to comfort her. She would forget about him totally.

_**Darkness eats at the edge of my vision as the knife falls from my grasp**_

_**I fall to the cold ground, caught in limbo between life and death**_

Yusuke grit his teeth as he raised the knife again, holding it over his already cut wrist. He made to slash his wrist deep, to end it as quickly as he could.

_**Then the sound of light footsteps reach my ears**_

_**In my fading vision comes my friends**_

_**They come to protect me, to save me**_

_**But it is too late to save me from myself**_

Yusuke's eyes widened when the knife was knocked from his hand. He looked up and barely registered that Kuwabara was the one who had done it before he had the living crap punched out of him, sending him reeling off the bench to the ground beside it. He looked up with wide eyes to see Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. All three standing there. In the rain. In the park. Here. With him.

"What're you doing, Urameshi? I thought you were stronger than that! Especially for a demon! What the hell's the matter with you, anyways?" Yusuke couldn't meet any of their eyes. "Is it Yukimura?" Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded, not wanting to say anything more. "She betrayed you. She chose many other boys behind your back?" Yusuke nodded again, tears leaking down his face. "Yusuke...Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you." Kuwabara said, kneeling by his best friend. "We still can, Kuwabara. He is still here with us." Kurama said, kneeling in front of Yusuke. Hiei sat cross-legged on Yusuke's remaining side. Yusuke bit his lip, before he ended up sobbing into Kurama's chest.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Yusuke, trying his best to comfort his friend. Kuwabara wrapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulder, resting his forehead against his shoulder. Hiei had his hand on Yusuke's arm, resting his own head against his hand and Yusuke's arm. "We'll get Keiko back for what she did. But Yusuke. You still have us. So...don't try another stunt like this again." "Yeah. We'd be devastated if you died a third time." Kuwabara whispered, tears falling from his own eyes at the thought of losing his best friend a second time. Hiei nodded into his hand. "Don't try this. It's the cowardly way out. Even if it hurts, we're still here. You can always come to us." Yusuke nodded into Kurama's chest. "I know that now. I'm...not alone...Even if she did break my heart, it's already mended..." The three boys smiled in relief and happiness as all of them started crying, though they had no clue why. They were just happy they were in time.

_**Yet their voices are my guiding light **_

_**And they bring me back to reality**_

_**And show me I am not alone**_

_**I will always have friends**_

Kitty: The little paragraph thingies, the italics and bolds, are a poem I made on the spot. That's no song, and if it is, damn! How did I know a song I never heard before:P But ya, neways, if ya think this is any good, tell me. If not, still tell me. I don't care. I just want to know how I did on my first try at one of these things. If I was good, I dunno. I might or might not try some more. Hee. Yay! I actually got _something _posted. Nyah!

(Not my pic! Don't know who it belongs to... . )

Kitty

:3


End file.
